


Had enough!

by Awenseth



Series: AvengersKink PromptFills [1]
Category: Norse Religion & Lore, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Family, Gen, Hints towards torture and rape, Humor, Mind Control, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 08:50:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awenseth/pseuds/Awenseth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A month after the Battle of New Yourk and since Loki was returned to Asgard everything seems to be back to normal...well more or less when suddenly a huge snake makes its way on the Helicarrier and no one has a clue how to deal with it. Fury calls in the Avengers after calling the shooting of before they crash into the ocean, but when the team gets there things still don't get even close to being normal again and Faury seriously contemplates shooting upo a banner into space as a message for the other realms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Had enough!

**Author's Note:**

> So, decided to look around on the 'Avengerskink' site and started making a list about the promts I would like to do. Will try to link them up on the site, but LJ seems to have a problem with me as I found out when doing the two Pandora Hearts promts, but oh well I will still do the ones I picked and will pick. 
> 
>   __  
> **Gen, Fury: Jorgunmandr on a Helicarrier***  
>     
>  __  
>  **Jorgumandr, Loki's son in myth, is a giant snake. He somehow get's on the carrier on Fury must deal with it. He's not attacking anyone or anything, no he's there in protest on his father/family member, if you don't want to do the whole son thing with MCU!Loki.**  
> 

A month has passed since the battle against the Chitauri and Loki and things seemed to go back to their normal, non-mythological-alien way. The Avengers were all made to move into the newly re-built Stark Tower, no one dared to try finding out how Stark managed the re-building this fast, it was better for their sanity. The occasional villains of the week were a mixed bunch about whom either the police could take care of if they were more of a problem like A.I.M., Doom or so then the Avengers took over. Yes things were looking to be normal on Earth again, but normality seems to be just as fickle as luck…

“Agent, why the fuck did you call for me?” demanded Fury as he rushed into the room of the Helicarrier where the Hulk-cage could be found, - actually it was being set back in after recovery -, because the agents overlooking the work sent a rather panicked message. 

“Si…sir…” the calling agent stuttered and when looking around Fury noted how the three agents and repair crew were all huddled together into a small group, pressing against the wall and looking closed to either shit themselves or going hysteric.

“What has gotten into you all?” he demanded again for he did not see his men act like this even with that raving mad Norse God so why are they panicking from and empty room. S.H.I.E.L.D. agent get tested for fucking claustrophobia so no one should tell him that this was the problem! 

Instead of answering the frightened agent only pointed a shaking hand, Fury finally noted that everyone was lacking their pistols, to the cage and after looking closer he was sure that the air seemed to move. Suddenly as if one would let a cloth fall form a statue in slow-motion an enormous snake appeared, wrapped around the cage and partially to the path leading to it. The director blinked a few times while deciding that this was not due to him lacking his sixth cup of coffee, then the huge reptile was still there. It was almost as tick as a train with deep green scales which almost looked black, its underbelly was a yellow tone close to gold as were the fin like ridges running down on its back and at the end of his head. Though the most noticeable aspect on the reptile were probably the eyes, they were a deep shade of emerald which he had not seen before. 

“If this is a stray Barton has picked up again I’m sending him for a long-term mission to Siberia.” Fury growled as he glared at the animal, was it only him or did that beast return the glare? Irrelevant as was the fact how it got here, they can look after that later on, first to get it off of the Carrier. “Agents, why are you idly standing there, got to work and shoot it!” 

“Si…sir…it kind of well…it made water vapour out of them…” the agent managed to get out and Fury was not sure if he had heard it right, but then something rushed past him out of the open door, the snake was gone!

“Fury to the bridge, Hill there is a snake running free on the Helicarrier which not only can turn invisible, but apparently change size to, send the men out.” he called over the comm.

“ _Understood Sir_.” he heard his second-in-command answer before he made his way out of the room. First falling hammers, Norse Gods, aliens, needing to deal with Stark even more then before and now a freaking magical snake, was the world out to make him go into early retirement?

♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓

Retirement was with each passing sound of a gun being fired sounding more and more pleasant. Almost every agent had been set into motion and were chasing the offensive invader around the aircraft since three damned hours, but no results were made. If one excludes the damage they had caused with the constant shooting or the injuries caused by running into things and each other. Strangely the snake had not attacked them, the only damage in made was to their nerves and the high amount of vaporized firearms which will be one hell to explain to the council. When the fourth hour started to pass and Fury found himself leaning heavily on his chair on the bridge he informed the agent slumped closest to the com to call the Avengers that they should get their butts here this instant.

Said instant happened by the end of the fourth hour with the confused group exiting and naturally who else if not Stark happened to be the first one to make an inapporite comment. 

“Nick, I’m offended you made a party and you invited me only after being done?” Stark asked in a fake-hurt tone while the others shook their heads. 

“What happened here?” Natasha asked while noting the several bullet holes…well everywhere, it was a wonder that the Helicarrier was still in the sky. 

“Some huge ass snake” no one missed the way Thor’s breath hitched “which seems to have the ability to become invisible, vaporize things” Bruce held his gaze on Thor who looked ready to be sick “and change its size” and with that the Thunderer looked confused. 

“Thor, are you feeling well?” Bruce finally asked at which everyone turned to the god who anstead of answering took a few steps away from them, his hammer raised. 

“Heimmdall, pick me up!” he called and with a great flash of light and strong gust of wind disappeared. 

“Erm…this was an interesting way of interpreting ‘ _Beam me up Scotty_ ’.” Tony commented while Fury kept on glaring at the spot the blonde had stood lest. 

“What is now goin…” then he suddenly trailed off, his glare turning murderous as they zeroed in on the new target for his anger. “Barton…how do you like Siberia?” he asked in a gentle tone which made the archer pale. 

“Wha…what?” he asked in bewilderment and made to take a step back when his back suddenly collided with the air. Wait, one could not collide with air…carefully looking up he found himself gazing into a pair of emerald-reptile eyes. 

“I though we made it clear to keep the strays a minimum and no animals.” Fury growled as the rest of the Avengers tried to decide how to react, the agents on the other hand knew what to do, they groaned and slumped further down where they were laying. 

“Director…I…I did not…” Clint tried to explain, he would remember if he picked up a huge snake like this, but it is a bit hard to explain to your furious, no pun intended, boss if said animal was half curled around his body and rubbing its large head against his shoulder. 

“What is this, the kid of the Loch Ness monster?” Tony asked when there was again a huge flash of light and their ears were hit by an alto familiar and certainly not missed voice. 

“Jörry?” and Clint almost found himself kissing the ground if not for Steve catching him by the speed the snake had untangled himself from around the archer and was now curled more closely around Loki and letting his tongue touch the Trickster’s face who…was laughing?  
“Thor, care to explain.” this was not a request from Fury as he glared from one fidgeting Norse God to the other cuddling the snake of his nightmares. 

“I’m sorry for the trouble that was caused by my nephew…” Thor said, but he was interrupted by both Tony and Clint. 

“NEPHEW!” both yelled as they looked over at the pair who seemed to be talking…well erm…hissing with each other about something. 

“Ay my friends, Jörmungandr is my brother’s second born son whom had been sent to Midgard by the All-Father…” this time it was Loki interrupting, his gaze burning as he glared at Thor. 

“You mean after murdering their mother he let my children be dragged to Asgard where they were treated as monsters and then when I was not home the great Odin All-Father threw my poor baby from the Bifrost into the seas of Midgard, chained up my poor little cub Fenrir and you carried my precious princess Hela down into the Underworld and set her on the throne so that she can not leave from there and I could not see her.” Loki hissed dangerously while the Avengers stiffened. 

“What…”, but Steve got ignored by the adoptive brothers. 

“Loki, according to the prophecy about Ragnarök will Jörmungandr be the one to kill me and Fenrir will eat our father!” Thor replied while everyone looked warily at the snake. 

“And according to the same prophecy will _I_ be the one to bring about Ragnarök so if Odin feared of it coming true he could have killed me as a child.” Loki snapped back, his long arms wrapping protectively around the snake. 

“Uh…what exactly is this Ragnasomething?” Tony piped in and this time even Fury did not seem to mind for he also wanted to know. 

“When the Nine Realms shall burn at the end of the world.” Answered the two gods and the snake probably hissed the same to the mortified Avengers. 

“Erm…should you then not try to say not antagonize him…” Tony tried to ask because provoking a person who brings on the Apocalypse is even in his option not healthy. 

“Sometimes I’m also wondering if they want it to start as soon as possible.” Loki replied back as he finally faced the Avengers who were openly staring at him. 

“Why the fuck are your eyes green, they should be blue!” Clint broke out as he looked into the eyes of the person still appearing in his nightmares, then he felt disgusted as he remembered that Loki’s son seemed to like him. 

“My friends…it kind of seems as if my brother” Thor ignored the glare sent at his way “had been also a victim of mind control and tor…” 

“It does not matter Thor in the slightest, it is not as if I had not enough time to getting used to such things.” Loki snapped as his son tightened his hold around him, but everyone had a good guess what the word was Thor tried to say. They did not like it and it was also hard to believe seeing how Thor only mentioned it now.  


“Why are we hearing about this only now?” Fury asked in annoyance, he should have guessed that getting rid of Loki would not happen and he was contemplating to make Mythology classes be a regularity for the agents to never again repeat such incidents, this was already the third time in a row in the past two years. 

“I myself have only found it out recently from my mother for Loki refused to speak till Sigyn and Amora did not convince him to talk and they saw the wounds he had hidden with glamour.” Thor said in a pained voice, when he heard that his mother fainted on the sight of them and Eir herself also almost passed out he felt a blinding rage bubble up in his body towards the Chitauri and their vile acts to force Loki to obey them. 

“Saddly, if not for them maybe I would have been executed and could be in the realm of my daughter and where my two youngest dwell.” Loki replied in a cold tone and Thor flinched, the other meanwhile saw it best not to ask about that, but there was a question Fury wanted to know the answer for. 

“I would also like to know why he seemed so attached to Barton, beside why the fuck the snake is up on my Helicarrier?” he ignored Stark’s protest that she was actually his. 

“Firstly his name is Jörmungandr, secondly don’t use such vulgar language in front of my son as for why he found Agent Barton interesting it is because he still seems to carry much of my scent on himself as well as this.” With that Loki made a motion with his wrist at which a green rune glowed up on the archer’s collar bone. 

“Wha…” Clint did not like the idea that something form Loki remained on him so he made plans to burn his clothes and spend the next week under the shower, but he did not know what to do with the fucking tattoo like thing glowing on his collarbone, and the worst part was he had no clue when Loki put that up. He also desperately hoped that it did not require touch for that would have meant that sometime during his enthrallment he had been shirtless in front of the Trickster. 

“You put the rune for protection on him?” Thor asked in a stunned tone. 

“When I had one of my clear moments I put it on everyone under the mind control, it did not stop them from getting hurt for that my magic was severely weakened, but it kept everyone out of Death’s embrace.” Loki replied while stroking his son’s nose, Clint really had no clue how to react to that revelation. 

“So this was not your normal after-sex drawing on skin type of thing?” on the other hand he knew how to react to Tony’s comment and flipped him of, he was not mad to hit the Iron Man suit. 

“Stark, I may end up committing acts which others don’t like, but I can assure you that committing rape is something I utterly detest!” Loki snapped furiously as Jör hissed angrily before rubbing his head against is father’s cheek. 

“So…sorry…” Tony brought out slightly scarred while Natasha looked calculatingly at Loki, from his reaction she guessed that torture and brainwashing were not the only things the Chitauri may have done to the other while beside her Clint relaxed. 

“My brother had always stood up for people who had been victim to such an act.” Thor said carefully to not anger Loki further as he had learned that Midgard had a different way to see what counts as rape then Asgard and only now did he understand why Loki seemed always so angry after glorious battles back then. 

“Good.” Steve said, he could appreciate if someone had a strong moral line against rape. 

“Now you know why my son found an interest in Agent Barton” Loki continued after composing himself “as for why Jör was up here, he wanted Heimmdall to notice him and give word to the All-Father, I think you would say my child was protesting for my benefit after he noted that something was wrong with me during the invasion.” Loki explained. 

“How could he know?” Bruce asked curiously. 

“Because he is my child he could feel my seidir and that something was not right with it, but due to the fact that I and my other children seem to understand each other’s words no one would have known whom you would have believed and someone failed to look me in the eyes.” Loki replied in annoyance to a fidgeting Thor. 

“And what will now happen?” Fury demanded, he was having enough of Norse Gods and anything related to them. 

“The All-Father and the council are still debating so I was told to not enter Asgard for some time, but don’t worry I don’t plan to stay here, but to visit my little princess and the twins now that Odin has lifted the spell blocking the path there.” Loki said in a shockingly happy tone. “I hope our paths don’t cross for a while Avengers, Director.” Loki said before both him and his son disappeared. 

“Well…at least he did damage control…” Tony said when noting how all the holes had disappeared when Loki vanished. “So Thor are there by any chance more members of your not fully that crazy little brother’s kids imprisoned here? Also if we are already by it let us talk about the term ‘ _self-fulfilling prophecies_ ’.” Tony told the Thunder God while Clint turned around and headed for the door. 

“If one needs me I’m under the shower.” he replied by the questioning gazes of the others while Fury slumped into his seat, he was now in desperate need for that cup of coffee. 

Owari

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it, usually I like to put Loki as the mother of all of his kids beside Vali and Navi, but one can do exceptions as long as the story turns out well. 
> 
> P.S.: I found out that Theroin has some lovely inspiring songs while doing something for Avengers.


End file.
